the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
What a Waste!
What a Waste! is the 22nd episode of The Loudest house! Next episode: Pentrenellisytheniso's Name Change Synopsis: Robert and Riley discover a lot of litter in Royal Woods and plan to clean it all up. Character appearances: * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Lisa Loud * David Miller * Greg Miller * Henry Miller * Lizzie Miller * Emma Miller * Brittany Miller * Sarah Miller * Todd Miller * Melissa Robinson * Bethany Robinson * Mandee * Jackie Transcript: It was the first day of spring. Most of the snow has melted. Robert and Riley were grilling hamburgers at the park. Robert: This is a wonderful day. Riley: I know! Robert noticed something. There was trash everywhere surrounding them. Robert: Riley? Do you see this? Riley looked down and saw all the trash. Riley: I know! Littering makes me sick! Robert: I know! Robert picked up a discarded cigarette butt. Robert: Like these things, for example. If dogs ingested them, not only would it taste absolutely disgusting, they'd get ill from all the nicotine! Riley picked up a soda can. Riley: And this could easily be recycled! Robert: We need to clean up this whole park. Riley: Not just the park. EVERYWHERE in Royal Woods. I've seen litter strewn about by the mall, the supermarket, the church, and heck... even the schools! Robert: You know what this means. We'll need a whole lot of help if we're going to pull this off. Riley: And I think I have an idea on who could help... ~ ~ ~ Robert and Riley arrived at the Miller home. His siblings were all watching the science channel. Robert and Riley turned off the TV. Robert: We have an announcement. David: Can it wait? I was really fascinated by the amount of robots doing menial things. Riley: This is important. It'll affect your futures and our futures. Robert: And our kids' futures! Don't you want to make a difference? Greg: So what's this about? Robert: Well. We've noticed some litter in the park. Riley: And it wasn't just SOME litter. It's EVERYWHERE across town. David: You know, we have noticed that. When Lisa dragged me to the community college to visit Hugh...there were bunches and bunches of candy wrappers all over the ground by the main entrance. We wanted to pick them up... but we weren't risking touching the dirty ground and getting a bunch of diseases. Robert: Then we should totally clean up this town! Riley: Yep. It'll take teamwork. David: Great idea. Lisa and I will build the ultimate robot yet! It'll pick up trash very smoothly! Greg: And I'll help! Robert: Great. You're in charge of that. Henry: And I'll keep track of how much litter we all pick up. Robert: Fantastic. Lizzie: And I'll just use a little psychology and talk to the people littering and ask them WHY they decided to do that. Riley: Perfect. Emma: And...I'll write a news article about it. Hope it gets published! Robert: Okay... Brittany: And me? Well, I'll help Emma with the article and explain the history of littering and how it's so dangerous. Robert: Fantastic. Sarah, Todd, Melissa, and Bethany were overhearing everything. Sarah: I'm glad the kids are so passionate about this subject. Todd: Yeah! I'm glad they're going to make a difference. Melissa: Yeah. Back in our day, there wasn't much litter. Bethany: Yes. How'd it get so downhill? Melissa: I don't know. The parents went up to the kids, who were still working on their plan. Sarah: Mind if we help? Robert: Yes! You can help by telling ALL the grown-ups to stop leaving their trash around. Riley: Tell them the dangers of littering and what it'll do to the Earth! Todd: Okay. I think we should make fliers too. Melissa: I'll get right on it. Maybe even a big billboard above city hall! Riley: That's an excellent idea, mom! Melissa: I thought so. ~ ~ ~ The next day, Robert, Riley, the rest of the Millers, Riley's moms, and Lisa were in the park. Robert: So I figured we start in the park. Riley: It seems to be the grossest place yet! David: Then in that case, Lisa, Greg, and I should take care of the park. Greg: Yep. We finally invented our robot. Lisa: It's a robotic vacuum that works outdoors in all weather conditions. David: Yes. So if it rains, it won't malfunction. Riley: That is brilliant! Robert: I'll say. We should probably take care of the high school's litter problem. Henry: And mom, dad and I will take care of the elementary school's litter problem. Come on, mom and dad. Sarah: Okay. Whatever you say. Todd: I'm in. Melissa: And Bethany and I will take care of ALL the shopping centers. Lizzie, you wanna come with? Lizzie: Of course! I could also use my psychology tactics on the customers there! Bethany: Of course. Emma: And Brittany and I will take care of the middle school's litter problem. Lisa: It's too bad my siblings didn't wanna join us. They're just too absorbed in themselves. Robert: Well, they are totally missing out. Riley: Yeah. ~ ~ ~ At the high school, Robert and Riley were picking up a lot of litter. Mandee and Jackie came by and noticed them. Mandee: What are you weirdos doing? Robert: We're picking up all the litter in the known town! We already enlisted our family... Riley: And Lisa... Robert: To help us. Riley: Be a part of progress and help pick up litter. Jackie: Ew! Get this trash away from us, you gay freaks! Mandee: YEAH!! Ahhhhh! Mandee and Jackie ran away. Robert: I don't expect those morons to help us. Riley: Yeah. Now let's get back to work. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the park, David, Greg, and Lisa were letting the robot vacuum do all the work. Lisa: This is the best invention we ever did. David: Yep. It just grabs every little litter... and then we empty it in the nearest trash receptacle. Greg: This is time well spent. Lisa: And bonus is. We get ice cream! Lisa, David, and Greg toasted to their ice cream cones. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the elementary school, Henry, Sarah, and Todd were picking up the trash there. Henry: And we've already got approximately 408 pieces of trash. It's time for a break. Sarah: Okay. What'll we do? Henry: How about a little game of Go Fish? Henry got some cards out of his pocket. Todd: Cool. We could play in the cafeteria. Henry: Race ya there! Henry ran inside. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the mall, Lizzie, Melissa, and Bethany were taking care of all the litter outside. Lizzie was too busy in giving the customers therapy for littering. She noticed a bald man littering a smoked cigarette. Lizzie: And how do you feel after you littered? Man: I dunno... Lizzie: Well, littering is not a good thing for the environment. Be a part of the change and help now. Man: No way am I listening to some kid. I got some shopping to do. The man went into the mall annoyed. Lizzie looked bummed. Lizzie: People have been ignoring my tips all day! First at the supermarket, and now at the mall! Do people really NOT care about the environment? Melissa: I'm sure they do have an idea. Bethany: But they're probably just absorbed in their own lame lives to notice. Lizzie: Yeah... I guess so. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the middle school, Emma and Brittany finished up picking up the litter there. There wasn't much litter around the middle school. Emma: Well, that was easy. Brittany: Yeah! We should make fliers advertising our cause. Emma: Good idea! There's some leftover art supplies in the art room. I always go in there during lunch to sketch a little. Brittany: Awesome! Emma and Brittany went in the middle school. ~ ~ ~ After 9 more hours of them picking up the town, the entire Miller Family, the Robinsons, and Lisa were at the Miller home and were exhausted. Lisa: I'd say this was a good day well spent. Robert: I'll say. Although we couldn't get EVERYTHING in the town, it's a whole lot cleaner than it was before. Lizzie: I'll say. But people are such jerks. They don't GET the evils of littering. Riley: Well, they're not worth it. In the meantime, Robert and I just finished dinner. Robert: Yep! Dig in!Category:Episodes Category:Season 4